impracticaljokersfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvatore "Sal" Vulcano
Salvatore Edward Anthony "Sal" Vulcano (born November 6, 1976) is a member of The Tenderloins. He has had the most punishments out of any Joker. Personal Life Sal Vulcano was born on November 6, 1976, in Staten Island, New York City, New York. His parents are Sal Vulcano Sr. and Dianne Fernandez-Vulcano, though they divorced when he was young. Sal has three sisters: Kelly Ann, the eldest; Diana and Jenna, his two younger sisters. Jenna has made appearances in three episodes of Impractical Jokers. Sal Vulcano went to Monsignor Farrell High School and graduated in 1994. At MFHS, he took part in various sports like hockey, basketball, and football. Then he went to St. Johns University and graduated with a degree in finance in 1998. Sal suffers from ailurophobia (fear of cats), acrophobia (fear of heights), and germophobia, all three of which are used against him in challenges and punishments. The Jokers have described Sal as the easiest to punish due to his neurotic tendencies, multiple phobias, and timid attitude. Trivia * As an ordained minister, Sal officiated Joe's wedding. * Sal's favorite Lionel Richie song is 'Running with the Night'. * He was a vegetarian for six years. * Sal was hit by a car when he was four years old. * He has a tattoo of Jaden Smith on his thigh as the result of a punishment. * In a Reddit AMA, Sal said he has been physically assaulted two times: A woman slapped him for telling her that her baby was ugly, and a shell-shocked war vet choked him for cutting in line. * He has Italian, Cuban and Puerto Rican ancestry. * His eyes are dark green. He has a freckle on his right eye. In some promo photos they edit it out, but it is more apparent in recent seasons. * Sal has been ridiculed for having flat feet. This trait was also mocked as a highlight of his punishment in "Flatfoot the Pirate". * A picture featuring Sal in his youth when he was heavier has been seen on the show multiple times, and it also became a popular Photoshop meme on Instagram in November 2016. However, Sal dislikes being spammed with it. Punishments Season One *Pay It Forward *Butterfly Crime Scene *Unmotivational Speaker *Drawing a Blank *Supercuts Season Two *Elephant in the Room *Sound EffeXXX *Psychotic Not-Line *Scaredy Cat *Joker vs. Joker *Down in the Dump *Sweat the Small Things *The Alliance *Enter the Dragons *Sorry for Your Loss Season Three *Field of Screams *Toasted *Snow Way Out Season Four * Season Five * Season Six * Gallery 0.jpg|Sal. Dump.jpg|I will NEVER forgive you!!! Water gun.jpg|Sal squirting a man with a water gun during the challenge Now! in Not Safe For Work. Middle Finger.jpg|Sal giving an elderly lady the middle finger during his punishment in Sorry for Your Loss. SwampMonsterSal.jpg|Sal as the Bog Monster in The Big Uneasy. Sal.png|Sal's Bad Photo Category:Tenderloins Members Category:Jokers Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:The Tenderloins Category:Impractical Jokers